Life Piece!
by Le Ugly Artist
Summary: "Isn't it the boyfriend code to ask who they're gonna beat if they find their girlfriend crying, or in my case, angry and upset! Yea I Know Sasuke-Kun can't karate chop HIV AIDs in the butt! But still."  A SakuSasu drabble-ist kind of one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Blink182 and their song, nor Snow White and the dwarves, nor the University I happen to mention down there.

A/N: Read and Review. Please.

**Piece of My life**

So another one of this class. And it's noisy as usual. I think Sasori Sensei (our arts teacher) hates our class, 11B.

"Hey, have you listened to this song, 'One last lonely girl'?" asked my best friend, Tenten, filching at our Sensei's glare.

Tenten and I have been best friends for quite some years, actually 6 years. Apart from the occasional arguments, she and I are inseparable! Or atleast I think so...

"No," I drawled back, not caring much about her choice of music. Because Blink182 is my life!

Tenten, my weird chinesey friend.

Two buns of brown hair on her head and she still manages to catch all the boys' attentions.

Maybe it's in those chocolate eyes that they lose themselves in.

Maybe it's like, Ok boys, get ready and learn how to swim 'cause here comes the eyes!

Well she's not interested in them.

She's actually a little flustered and angry when them boys gawk and flirt with her.

Ok hmmm... What the..? Photosynthesis? When did biology class start? I mean one minute I'm drawing, the next I'm hearing Yamato Sensei's voice! Ok blah blah blah... Photochemical reaction... blah blah cough blah system bla bla.. Haruno. "Yes Sensei?"

"Tell me what we are discussing here."

"Two pigment system, Sensei."

"Ok what did you grasp from the things I've just mentioned on about this topic?"

"That the light reaction of photosynthesis involves the participation of 2 separate pigment system or photosystem, i.e. PSI and PSII. Each photosystem has a pigment protein complex composed of chlorophyll a, chlorophyll b, carotenoids and other components required in electron transport. Each pigment protein complex consist of a core complex and an antaene complex."

_Oh yeaaa, I'm a walking encyclopedia._

"Perfectly described, Sakura, but," sighed the tired Sensei, (_*freezes*_ no...I have a bad feeling about this),

"I..", Yamato sensei drawled, "..actually haven't started the topic yet, more or less had only mentioned the name," he smiled sheepishly. Damn, busted _again_!

XxXxXxX

I miss Sasuke..

Does Sabakuno Temari _have_ to mention 'ice cream'? It jostled my memory, dammit!

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sob.. Sob..**_

_**"Here."**_

_**" Sob... wha..?"**_

_**"Just take it before I change my mind."**_

_**"But.. What about you? It's your ice-cream."**_

_**"It's fine. I don't like sweets that much."**_

He was lying. I knew that he liked coffee flavored ice-cream and maybe still does.

_**With that we walked away hand in hand, me eating his ice-cream and him watching me smile again. Both of us leaving behind the forgotten mint-flavored ice-cream melting on the pavement.**_

XxXxXxX

I guess Sasuke-Kun didn't believe me when I told him that I spent the last few minutes feeling upset over the people who have died or are dying of AIDS.

All he said was ok.

What kind of boyfriend says Ok when their girlfriend tell them they just spent the last few minutes back being upset? Isn't it the boyfriend code to ask who they're suppose to beat when they see their girlfriends cry, or in my case, feel all upset and angry?

Alright I know Sasuke-kun can't karate chop HIV AIDS virus in the butt. But still.

XxXxXxX

I'm pathetic. What kind of girl breaks down a door when her boyfriend tells her he's depress and need some time alone?

Sasuke had scowled at me when Naruto and I burst in and demanded to know what was wrong.

Sasuke had then casually muttered, "Get lost."

"Well, get found, bastard!" was the awesome reply of the self proclaimed Ramen king.

XxXxXxX

Ok Monday morning. Before assembly. Haruno Sakura feels all dopey. Like in Snow White, you know, Happy, Sneezey, Doc, Grumpy, Bashfu.. ahhh forget it... Imma pink haired freak and Sasuke's gone.

And I don't know if I'm in the right seat. Uck!

Oh crap the assembly's starting. Run!

XxXxXxX

Tenten didn't come.

These people...

I know they ain't looking at me pink hair, they're looking at my new glasses.

I feel all science specimen like.

Well excuse me for not being able to wear lens, but hey, why don't _You_ go try poke _your_ eye with your freaking pointing finger with a piece of specialized lens in the form of gel on it!

What the hell are you looking at punk? Growl!

_Inner Sakura:__ 'You know, you should have chosen a bigger trash can. People seem to notice his butt stick out.'_

Well that's his problem, I mean it's not my fault that he tripped on my fist!

XxXxXxX

Monday, January 3, English class

I can't believe that Kaka-Sensei just waltz in and threw open all the windows. It's 2 degrees! And that's pretty freaking cold for us Asians, you know! I think my feet are dead.

Ok activity pairing up time... Hmmm.. What the? What's that hugging my feet? Oh, Naruto.

Kaka-sensei seem to be in a good mood, where is he dragging Karin .. *gasp* no, not with Neji-san! If this keep up and they fall for each other? NOOOOOOOOO!

Tenten, shit, fight for your love!

I know you said you just want to friends with him but I know that deep down you like that boy! Why did you have to happen to be absent today? Curses! I-

Wait wha..? Water balloon fight...?

Whoa whoa whao What? Did I miss something? Kaka-sensei!

XxXxXxX

Cold... Dammit cold! Stupid teacher! I thought he was kidding when he told us to have a water balloon fight to earn extra credit.. In January! Wait till I see that _he-no-he-no-moho-hengi_ faced teacher! Imma gonna kil- hey... that thing coming my way looks suspiciously small and whit-

Ok who threw the egg at me!

"Uh Sakura-Chan, I don't think it's necessary to get into the drunken monkey stance.."

"Shut up Naruto and pass me that bucket!" Fk take that Kiba!

Aaahh! I miss Sasuke. Why does he have to be so damn rich and smart that he just have to skip a grade and go study at the University of Witwaterands, Electrical engineering, South Africa, while I'm still stuck in this public school having water balloon fights?

I miss him!

But nooope! I'm not gonna call him. Not today at least. Because he might be still going through his men period and be depressed and all.

Will I be able to stay my happy and ignorant self when he comes back, and not start pointing fingers at him and his moods, followed with an accusation of him for breaking my heart so many times during his men period! Well my heart hasn't been broken yet, but, hey it could still happen!

...

I guess he's right. I Am dramatic.

But boo him.

I bet he doesn't even miss me... He's probably going on a date now with some super brained busty girl.. And they're also probably kissing their brains out and god knows what else... They even might be planning their honeymoon! Fk!

"Ah! Sakura-Chaaaaan!"

Crud!

"Sorry Narutooo! But next time don't stand near my range of grabbing!" Note to self:

Never ever throw a thing that happens to be a blob of orange.

XxXxXxX

So tired..

_Ringtone:__ Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim, from darkness in the valley, we can live like jack and sally if we wan- _

*click*

"Haruno residence, Uzumaki Naruto speaking!"

'Oi, give that to me Naruto! And what were you doing with my phone!'

'Sakura-Chan! I just came in! I- Nooo!'

"Ahem.. Hello?"

"Sakura."

! "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! You-"

"Naruto's there?"

"Oh so you're asking for Him, heh? I can't believe you called me to ask for Na-"

"Have you eaten?"

"-ru- Wha..? Wait .. Eat. As in dinner.. I.. Omgosh! You're asking me out from across a continent? Wait, have you came back? Neh Sas-Kay, I don't seem to see any private chopper land on my front yar-"

"Sakura, it was just a question."

"Oh, well yea, what Was I thinking? First you ask for Naruto, then you- Hey, is Pretty girl there?"

"..What?"

"OMG! She's there?"

(sigh) "If you must know there _is_ a pretty woman here with me."

*gasp* "You.. You cheating bastard!"

"Do talk to her."

"Wha-"

"Saaakuraa!"

"Heh? Mikoto-san? How are yo- Wait, You're the one dating your son?"

"What? I can't hear you sweetie, all this static-" *beep*

_Ringtone:__ Hello there, the angel from my nightm- _

*click*

"Mikoto-san! You should not be dating your son!"

"Sakura, has Naruto's stupidity rubbed onto you.."

Ok, that was uncalled for! I- Then a small realization bumped my retort away. He called his mother a pretty woman. Awww... 'Hey get aWay, Naruto!' *shove* 'Sakura-Chan! My gall bladder!'

"Sakura, are you still there..?"

"Oh hi!"

"Sakura... Is Naruto fin- Oh nevermind. There's something I want to.. I mean I.."

"Yes?"

"The thing is..."

"Hei...?"

"I..."

Damn you! "What?"

*beep*

huh...?

What the? He hung up on me! That miserly man! I'm gonna-! Just you see!

_Dial tone:__ Trii tring trii tring trii tring trii tring trii tring-_

*click*

"Sasuke! Why you-"

"Look this is pointless.. I mean..-Mom! go over there!-I just.. I mean don't get sick.."

*beep*

Wha?

_Ringtone:__ Hello there,- _

*click*

"Sas-"

"Oh and Sakura."

"What you immatur-"

"I love you. So yea." *end call*

...

'Sakura-Chan?'

'...'

'Sakura-Cha-'

mutters

'Oh just smooth he confessed then He hung up on me... Again! That.. That.. Hang man!'

'Hey Sakura-Chan. I.. Hey! Nooo! What's with the Knife? Just- Is That a hand grenade?'

**Owari.**

_Please read and review._

_Oh and does anyone have any idea what song that ringtone was..?_


End file.
